


【让你琛王】西红柿炒蛋

by iWorld



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWorld/pseuds/iWorld
Relationships: 让你琛王
Kudos: 13





	【让你琛王】西红柿炒蛋

（一）前奏  
“啪 啪 啪 啪”  
“吱呀 吱呀 吱呀 吱呀”

招让躺在出租屋的小床上，翻来覆去。黑黑的小房间本该是宁静的睡房，楼上传来的声响扰的他睡不着觉。

楼上老吴又带新的姑娘回来了。招让恨不得提刀去维权，可这老吴偏偏是他的哥们，更是他的房东…刚毕业工作的青年招让十分落魄，帝都的高花销压的收入微薄的他喘不过气来。只能忍了。  
等到凌晨三四点，楼上才折腾完。招让耐不住困意不知不觉就睡着了。早晨七点半准时起床，因为要搭一个钟的地铁去国贸上班。

就在他醒来睁眼的一刹那，他感到了有什么不对劲……  
他的小床上多了一个人！一个裸体的男人！！！

（二）你好，我叫姚嗔  
“你是什么人？！”  
“我是姚嗔。”那人还没睡醒，不太清醒地回答道。

“你为什么在我的房间！！！”  
“说什么呢…这是我的房间…”那人翻了个身，身上裹着的被子掉落，露出了弹性有致的肉体。可能是感觉到了寒冷，姚嗔忽然清醒，看到招让吓了一跳：“你是谁？！”与此同时连忙把被子裹得紧紧，一脸错愕地看着招让。

四目相对，鸦雀无声。

（三）和解  
历时五分钟的谈判，让双方都明白了来龙去脉。原来姚嗔也是投靠老吴的。因为没有空房，没良心的老吴直接把招让的房间钥匙给了姚嗔。两个无依无靠的年轻人，毫无议价的筹码。

“我实在没有地方住。等我找到了就搬出去。”姚琛说。  
招让沉默地点了点头，深深地看了他一眼，然后头也不回地跑着上班去了。

对于帝都的社畜，清晨的每一分钟都是奢侈的。

（四）温馨  
对姚嗔来说，有住的地方实属不易。过去的一个月，他颠沛流离，花光了所剩不多的积蓄。

他是个优秀的DJ，天生的浪子，确是个糟糕的男朋友和理财家。他爱夜夜笙歌，唯独不爱女人。他在女人堆里流连又从不真心爱过谁，因此招来了妒和恨。  
已经没有任何酒吧肯雇佣他了。

招让晚上九点疲惫地下班回来，饥肠辘辘。本想像往常一样点一份泡面套餐，没想到一打开门，便闻到了诱人的饭菜香。

姚嗔腰上系着围裙，端来一盘刚刚炒好的菜，说：“喏，感谢一下你。”原来是西红柿炒蛋，鸡蛋是嫩嫩的，刚刚好是招让喜欢的程度。

姚嗔这么客气，反倒招让不好意思起来。  
“你、你还挺贤惠。”  
“屁。”  
姚嗔发现，招让狼吞虎咽的吃相，很像他的前前前…前任。

（五）🔥🌸  
一来二去，两个人也熟了。他们惊讶地发现有许多共同点，于是每天谈未来谈理想，聊诗词歌赋也聊人生哲学。  
在人生最难的时候，有懂自己的人真好。

姚嗔干完最后一口啤酒，微醺地靠在招让腿上，脸红扑扑的。  
招让也有些醉了，瘫在沙发上累的不想动弹。看到姚嗔靠过来，他无奈的看着姚嗔，嘟囔道“一个男人笑起来这么好看，做菜手艺还这么好”，引得听见这话的姚嗔嘿嘿直笑。

过了几分钟，两个人都快要睡着了，招让忽然惊醒，“不行，得上床睡。”于是抱起小嗔一起躺到床上，盖上被子。

抱起小嗔，招让发现他虽然有肌肉，但没有看起来那么重。难怪腰那么细啊，每次姚嗔系围裙的时候招让都瞄到他的细腰。

两个人一起睡，早已成为习惯。肢体接触什么的，可以取暖，何乐而不为？暖暖的，很安心。

（六）催化剂  
楼上“哐”的一声关门声，紧接着肆无忌惮的调情嬉笑，透过屋顶传来。又到了老吴的常规场合。  
姚嗔并不知道老吴这码事，因为这几日老吴并未回来。预料到之后的声音可能引发的尴尬，招让紧张地捂住姚嗔的耳朵，凑近了说：“嘘，不要听。”

姚嗔见惯了风月，立马领悟到怎么一回事。招让突然捂住他的耳朵，还凑那么近说话，倒教他有点害羞。最过分的是招让捂他耳朵的手指不经意地撩过耳后，那是他姚嗔最敏感的地方。

就算捂住了耳朵，姚嗔也能听见楼上那激烈的翻云覆雨。  
他姚嗔今晚动心了。

招让捂住了姚嗔的耳朵，于是自己便暴露在这靡靡之声。  
今晚的姑娘比上一次的会叫。

招让不自然地调整了一下姿势，盯着身下的人，竟有了一丝冲动。  
他开始思想斗争。  
“他是姚嗔啊，怎么可以？”  
“正因为是姚嗔。只有姚嗔才可以啊。”

（七）深夜  
招让挪开捂住姚嗔耳朵的手，附身看着姚嗔的眼睛，喊了一声“姚嗔”，然后径直吻了上去。  
姚嗔也不闪躲，任招让吻了唇，而后反吻招让，一只手往下摸索到招让昂起的某物，低声沙哑地说：“Hey，哥们儿，来吧。”那声线隐藏着某种鼓舞，是隐秘的信号，引导对的人。

姚嗔已经等不及了。越想要，越空虚。他开始撩拨招让青春的肉体。在此之前，他有幻想过这一幕，只是没想到自己心甘情愿甚至期待着这一切。

招让承受了全方位的攻击。嘴唇、脖子、胸、腰，还有楼上的声波攻击。“你挺会嘛”，大咧咧一笑，赵让采用禁锢战术：利用体型优势压在姚嗔上面控制住他的行动。于是姚嗔进行舌吻进攻，高超缠绵的吻使得招让一霎那沉迷。

“吱呀 吱呀 吱呀 吱呀 吱呀”  
“啪 啪 啪 啪 啪”  
“啊哈 啊哈 啊哈 啊哈 啊哈”  
楼上和楼下的声音此起彼伏，楼下甚至尤有胜之。

招让不停地往前顶到更深，扩张后的小嗔喘个不停，他们狂热地亲吻、流汗，在一次次的巅峰之间。

（八）清晨  
九点多的时候，姚嗔醒了，浑身酸痛。他挪到厨房找东西吃，发现餐桌上放着做好的早餐：西红柿炒蛋。旁边有一张字条，写着：“姚嗔，我们在一起吧，我会对你好。——招让”

姚嗔脸上挂着藏不住的笑意，吐着毫不留情的槽：“笨猪，只知道西红柿炒蛋吗？”


End file.
